Second Tiberium War
|commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Full GDI TWII Arsenal |forces2=Full Nod TWII Arsenal |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= }} The Second Tiberium War was the second large scale conflict between the forces of GDI and legions of the Brotherhood of Nod, which began in September, 2030. The war spanned the entire globe and left both sides devastated, with GDI emerging as the victor. During this time, major nations, such as Russia and America, were no longer governments. Side overview prior to engagement Brotherhood of Nod During the period between the two Tiberium wars, Nod appeared as a fractured, denominated organization, kept harmless by GDI's puppet leader, Hassan, who controlled the largest fraction of Nod's organization. His forces were relatively primitive (by relative technological standards), without much of the high-tech laser and stealth technology Nod previously took pride in. However, while Hassan was the leader of a majority of the Brotherhood of Nod military assets, Kane, who escaped GDI in Sarajevo, was operating in the shadows. With the help of Anton Slavik, he reintroduced several advanced technologies and united the fractured Nod factions. Making extensive use of advanced stealth systems and subterranean installations, they were able to amass substantial amounts of ordnance and manpower in secret from the GDI. These forces formed the core of the initial Nod offensive, which initiated the Second Tiberium War. Technology developed by Nod during this time period included advanced cyborgs, CABAL, advanced artillery, subterranean technology, large-area stealth generators and several other exotic technologies originating from recovered alien technology. After the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, however, much of this technology would be lost. Global Defense Initiative in 2030]] The GDI, in the aftermath of the First Tiberium War was confident that Kane was no longer a threat and that the Brotherhood was unable to recoup from the damages inflicted in the past conflict. As such, GDI decided to only monitor the major activities of Nod and control it via an instituted puppet leader. During this era, GDI experimented with a wide range of new, exotic military technologies. This research resulted in the development of walkers and advanced ORCA models as well as railguns. They neglected research into ecological recovery, however, and this neglect amplified the devastating effect Tiberium had on Earth. During the period, General Mark Jamison Sheppard (retired), was succeeded by General James Solomon, the famed commander that led the final assault against the Temple of Nod in the First Tiberium War. Prologue: Unification of Nod Not all members of the Brotherhood were loyal to Hassan - many refused to follow his passive course of action and remained faithful to Kane. Among them were the leaders of the Black Hand faction of Nod, led by a Serbian terrorist/freedom fighter named Anton Slavik. His charisma, prominence, and cunning allowed him to gain a large group of followers, and soon became a possible threat to the status quo. As such, his assassination was ordered by GDI High Command on a number of occasions. Anton Slavik was captured and arrested by members of the guard of Nod's general Hassan, who was actually a puppet leader of the Global Defense Initiative, and was sentenced to public execution by lethal injection (with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture) by Hassan under the direction of GDI's James Solomon, who recognized the inherent dangers Slavik represented. However, before the execution could be completed, Slavik was liberated by a group of Black Hand loyalists led by Slavik's second-in-command; a woman known as Oxanna Kristos. After being transported to their mobile and subterranean base of operations, the "Montauk", Slavik swiftly reassumed command by killing the man who had betrayed him to Hassan, in front of Oxanna and other Nod Soldiers. Out of reach of GDI's grip on the remnants of the Nod splinter groups, Slavik began to work towards reuniting the Brotherhood under his own command. It was his belief that, in doing so, he would further Kane's legacy. This included capturing a major TV station dedicated to the broadcasting propaganda aimed at the Brotherhood's followers worldwide, and freeing a rebel commander who was fighting against Hassan's forces. These efforts came to fruition when he invaded the base of operations of the traitorous general, eventually capturing him. During a ceremony celebrating the Brotherhood's reunification on worldwide television, Hassan was to be executed, but as hails to Kane were made, Kane himself reappeared, finally uniting the split Brotherhood for the first time since the end of the First Tiberium War. As one of the few generals to remain truly loyal to the Brotherhood's cause throughout the long period of Kane's absence, Slavik was made Kane's right hand man and Nod's leading general throughout the Second Tiberium War despite his relatively young age. Kane's first order to Slavik was to seize information from the Sarajavo Temple from the First Tiberium War. The fear was not so much that GDI would get the information - they had the temple for over 40 years without managing to dig it up - the goal was to get the data back. It is believed that this information may have included a segment of the Tacitus. Regardless, Kane wanted that information back, and wanted to forestall any - however remote - possibility that it might be discovered by GDI or other forces. The War Initial Skirmishes Kane announced his return directly to his adversaries, the Global Defence Initiative, by hacking a supposedly secure GDI channel and appearing before General Solomon of the GDI. He warned Solomon about the war to come, as he had seen the final act of the Tiberium future. Despite efforts to track his position down, GDI was unable to locate the position, instead showing the transmission had originated from a GDI outpost in Phoenix Base. General Solomon immediately deployed his field commander, Michael McNeil, to Phoenix Base to save it from invading Nod forces, with the aid of veteran jump troopers from the Philadelphia. Despite McNeil's rapid deployment, the bulk of Nod forces quickly destroyed much of the base and killed Tao in the process. Commander McNeil had an easy time cleaning up the remainder of the Brotherhood's forces, however, his mission was considered a partial failure, as he was unable to save commander Tao. Fearing that Nod's presence would have a devastating effect on local Phoenix populace, General Solomon decided to evacuate the civilians and destroy the remainder of Nod's presence. Meanwhile, after securing the old Temple of Nod, Slavik led the force to secure the fallen Scrin battleship General Vega crash landed in North America. Racing against GDI, he was able to recover the crucial technology before McNeil could arrive. The GDI commander arrived too late to secure it, but ran into a mutant named Umagon in the wreckage. She was a former captive of Nod and played a part in Kane's plan to locate Tratos and the Tacitus his mutants stole from the old Temple. She was exploring the crashed wreckage in search for the Tacitus or clues as how to free her leader, Tratos. McNeil quickly struck a deal with the mutant. In exchange for saving Tratos, the Forgotten would aid GDI with their guerrilla warfare expertise. The Conflict Escalates GDI mounted a special forces operation, spearheaded by Umagon, a Ghostalker commando, and a Mutant Hijacker, in an effort to secure Tratos and evacuate him from a Nod medical colony. The success of this mission was more beneficial to GDI than initially realized; Kane lost one of the only two beings capable of translating the Tacitus. Commander McNeil then attacked General Vega's command center in Central America, first crippling his power supply provided by hydroelectric dams, which powered down Vega's defense grid. This allowed a fleet of Orca Dropships to deliver a substantial GDI force into the region, allowing McNeil to directly assault and claim Vega's pyramid and infiltrate it to gain information about the location of Kane's Temple. However, Vega overdosed on Eye Candy and was unable to give McNeil any information. Simultaneously, Kane launched an ICBM at the island to punish Vega for his incompetence and kill McNeil. The Commander however managed to escape the weapon's detonation. The only information he managed to gain was that Kane had the Tacitus and the Scrin warship was built by Nod. While Vega was being dealt with, Kane tasked Slavik to infiltrate GDI's Hammerfest in Norway. Hammerfest, while also being a significant command and control base, housed some significant GDI technologies: the Firestorm defense grid and the prototype sonic Disruptor crystals. The operation succeeded and the Brotherhood managed to gain complete control of the base. Distressed by the situation, McNeil was sent to Norway to regain complete control of the base. A task force of Hover MLRS vehicles and amphibious APCs succeeded in regaining control of Hammerfest, but not before Slavik could gather the Disruptor crystals and kill Jake McNeil. Both events had a notable effect on Commander McNeil, who devoted himself entirely to the cause and swiftly recovered the Disruptor crystals in subsequent operations. However, GDI were unable to prevent the destruction of a prototypical Mammoth Mk.II at testing grounds in Great Britain. This act delayed the research program considerably and caused disruption in GDI ranks. Nod used the confusion to launch a full-scale chemical attack against Europe, destroying a long standing GDI stronghold and testing their new Chemical Missiles. The destructive potential of these weapons as well as the new dangerous Banshee prototype fighters forced General Solomon to reassign numerous GDI regiments, including McNeil, and order a full scale search-and-destroy mission in an effort to eradicate the missile facility. The operation succeeded and both the missile production facilities and Banshee factories were destroyed. However, this came at a cost, as Umagon was captured during their exfiltration and taken to Kane to restart the Divination process. Final Stages Towards the end of the war, Nod's so-called "World Altering Missile" was prepared at the Brotherhood's Cairo launch facility. However, the launching procedure was interrupted by Commander McNeil, who, upon receiving information about Umagon's whereabouts from the Ghostalker commando, attacked the Cairo site in an unauthorized, unilateral operation. This brazen assault saved the Philadelphia from being shot down by three ICBM launch platforms already setup in Cairo and stopped the launch of the chemical missile. McNeil personally infiltrated the Cairo temple in an attempt to save Umagon, who was being held inside. There, he confronted Kane, who held the mutant at gunpoint. As the pyramid crumbled, a fight ensued between the Nod leader and the GDI commander, from which McNeil emerged victorious, saving Umagon, and retreiving the copy of Tacitus Kane carried with him (however, it proved useless, as the contents had been deleted, possibly triggered by Kane after his defeat). Simultaneously, operations in Kenya were taking place as an important Nod base was raided by elite troops under Battle Commander Ilona Grunwaldt. However, the base was booby-trapped to collapse and Ilona was killed. She recieved a posthumuous Medal of Honor. The Kenya operation was used to cover up what took place in Cairo, and it was said that genetic material from Kane was found in the base's remains. Final analysis The Second Tiberium War was one of the most devastating events in history. Thanks to multiple GDI and Nod engagements, hundreds of cities were damaged or destroyed, hundreds of thousands of people had their lives snuffed out, were left homeless and without any shelter, and portions of Europe were terraformed by the testing of Tiberium-based missiles. Despite initial losses, GDI was able to secure a number of victories in the Second Tiberium War. The war was effectively ended when Commander McNeil raided Nod's massive Cairo facility, shutdown the chemical missile, and mortally wounded Kane in hand-to-hand combat. In the end, GDI sent the now-headless Brotherhood of Nod underground. Slavik, however, escaped and maintained some semblance of control over the Nod high council. In the aftermath of the war, both GDI and Nod would be drawn into joint combat operations when a new crisis, involving CABAL, erupted. Major Events GDI Missions *Reinforce The Phoenix Base *Secure The Region *Capture The Train Station *Secure The Crash Site *Defend Crash Site *Destroy The Radar Array *Rescue Tratos *Destroy Vega's Dams *Destroy Vega's Base *Capture Hammerfest *Retrieve Disrupter Crystals *Rescue The Prisoners *Destroy The Chemical Supply *Mine The Power Grid *Destroy Chemical Missile Plant *Destroy The Prototype Facility *Weather The Storm *The Final Conflict also called Battle for Cairo an event GDI ends the STW Nod Missions *The Messiah Returns *Retaliation *Free The Rebel Commander *Destroy Hassan's Temple *Blackout *Eviction Notice *Salvage Operation *Capture Umagon *Capture Umagon (Part 2) *Sheep's Clothing *Escort The Bio-toxin Trucks *Destroy The GDI Research Facility *Rescue The Villainess *Establish NOD Presence *Destroy Mammoth Mk 2 Prototype *Capture Jake McNeil *Illegal Data Transfer *A New Beginning Category:Events Category:Wars